


father to be

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Expectant Parents, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Trans Doctor Sung, Trans Lord Phobos, Trans Male Characters, first ultrasound, listen. i don’t know why i wrote it either, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Meouch accompanies his boyfriends to their first ultrasounds.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP), Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP), Doctor Sung/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. phib’s up first

Meouch is there with both of his boyfriends at the first ultrasound. “Well, it looks like there’s a strong heartbeat! Congratulations!” the nurse says, grin wide, and Meouch almost falls to his knees beside Phobos, instead bowing his head down to kiss the smaller alien’s hand. “Strong heartbeat,” he repeats, voice weak and cracking with emotion. Strong heartbeat for Phobos’ baby, _their_ baby, and he feels a hand on his back, rubbing, soothing, and gods, Meouch is glad that Havve isn’t here to see him fight back tears. “All in all, the baby and father are in wonderful shape,” the nurse continues, gesturing to the screen, tracing the vague blob squirming about, and the feline watches her finger outline his child, and suddenly he wishes that he could record this moment, remember it forever.  


Phobos watches the screen as well, hand touching just above the ultrasound wand, and asks, “boy or girl?” The nurse, gods bless her, gives the little alien a gentle smile. “It’s a little too early to know the sex, but in about twelve weeks, we’ll be able to tell.” Phobos nods, hand gently tapping his belly. ‘ _I hope it’s a girl,’_ he tells Meouch over their bond, and Meouch holds back the laugh that threatens to ruin the moment. ‘ _Sure, baby. A girl._ ’


	2. oh no there’s two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sung’s turn, and yeah, Meouch may have gotten more than he bargained for.

Sung is next, and he’s all boisterous, hopping up on the table next, laying back and cracking jokes with the nurse, making her laugh, even though she’s probably heard them millions of times before. Meouch holds his hand, stroking the back with a soft paw pad, and the cyclops hums low in the back of his throat, and only flinches a little when the cold gel is squirted on his belly. “Think it’s gonna be bigger than Phobos’? He’s a little thing,” Sung teases, and Phobos reaches over to slap his cheek, and his laugh rings out in the exam room. “Alright, little pressure,” the nurse warns, pressing the wand down, moving it around Sung’s stomach until a shape appears on screen. “Al _right_ , let’s see,” she mutters, and Meouch holds his breath, not realizing how hard he’s squeezing Sung’s hand until his boyfriend wheezes, “crushin’ me there, kitty,” and he eases his grip, focusing on the screen. “ _Oh_!” the nurse exclaims, but it’s not a worried one, it’s one that makes Meouch’s heart lurch with excitement. “There are two! See here,” she gasps, pointing to two individual blogs on-screen, and he and Phobos look at each other, the simple word, ‘ _two?_ ’ zinging across their link. “I hear two nice heartbeats here! Do twins run in your family, sir?”   


Sung flounders for a second, not expecting the question. “Ah- I- uh, I’m not sure, actually,” he stutters, face reddening. “I was a singlet,” he explains, and Meouch can’t help the fond smile on his face. “Oh, that’s okay, just wondering. Well, you both look great! In twelve weeks, you can come back for another ultrasound if you’d like to know the sexes of your babies.” The nurse gives Phobos and Sung each a light pat on the back, congratulating them both, then shakes Meouch’s hand. “I assume the other father is still at home?” she asks, and Meouch’s mouth twitches. “I’m the father. For, uh, _both_ of ‘em,” he says, and gods, he wishes he could frame the nurse’s little shocked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. i don’t you know like i don’t want kids i’m just writing whatever

**Author's Note:**

> me and leedeeloo we’re talking about this and i scrambled to write it


End file.
